In Sickness And In Health
by Alvin-Seville-Lover
Summary: A certain chipmunk is Ill and cannot perform in the talent show. But can a certain chipette help him get better? Song is 'Lifetime' by Usher.   Is actually sometime after the second movie


It was early on a Monday morning and Dave Seville was watching as Simon and Theodore sloped downstairs, still half asleep but ready for school anyhow.  
He began to grow worried when Alvin hadn't made his way downstairs after 10 minutes. He rolled his eyes and shook it off, thinking it was one of Alvin's plots to stay from school again, but he decided to check on him anyway.

"Alvin..?" He asked softly as he shuffled into the little chipmunk's bedroom, of whom he shared with Simon and Theodore.  
"Alvinnnn?" He asked again, softly laughing as Alvin's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"Dave?" Alvin managed to squeak. His voice sounded hoarse and sore.  
Dave stepped aback, not expecting Alvin's voice to sound that bad. "Are you okay kiddo?" Dave asked gently.  
"Yeah, Dave, I- I'm fine!" Alvin said, trying to scramble out of the covers. He eventually did and tried to run to the bathroom but with little success. He ran a few footsteps but fell against the wall for support.  
"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Dave said as he rushed to Alvin's side and scooped him up. "Stay in bed for a while kiddo. I think you're a little sick."  
"But Da- Da- Dave!" Alvin whined sadly. "I gotta go to school!" He folded his arms and slit his eyes a little. "Because there's the school talent show today and me, Simon and Theo were gonna do it, and - and the boys can't perform without me!" He ran out of breath for a while then but continued. "Dave, you know how much music means to me! It's my LIFE! I've gotta do it!" He cried, grabbing his crumpled red hoodie and trying to make a run for the bathroom again.  
Dave gently pulled him back by his tail and looked at him sternly. "Alvin, You know what I said."  
Alvin sighed. "Fine. Can I at least go to the bathroom?" Alvin finally asked.  
Dave sighed. "Sure. I'll wait here for you."  
Alvin, behind Dave's back, made a 'yes!' gesture with his hands and tried to scramble out of the thick duvet, getting stuck in it.  
Dave laughed gently and put Alvin on the floor, ready to rush over in case Alvin fell down because he was very weak. Dave watched as Alvin managed to make a few steps then leant against the wall, tired and his energy drained.  
"How about I help?" Alvin heard Dave ask. He sighed, not wanting to cave in; It made him feel like a baby, but he found himself nodding. He nestled rather sleepily in Dave's arms, almost falling asleep but after making the mistake of sniffing and inhaling the smell of Dave's overpowering aftershave he was awake.  
He felt himself 'falling' but realized he was outside the open bathroom door. He lolloped inside and managed to slam the door, leaving Dave chuckling as he left.

Alvin unbuttoned his striped red pyjamas and pulled out his red hoodie and grinned as he saw it. He pulled it slowly over his head and then eyed his pyjama shorts and lower body. He then blushed, even though he was the only one in the room and shimmied out of his shorts.  
He pulled his trademark hoodie down further and then made his way out to Dave and held his arms out to be pulled onto the bed.  
Alvin winced as his guardian tutted at him and braced himself for a big telling off.  
"Alvin!" Dave shouted gently. "I told you, you're too sick to go to school. Sorry buddy."  
Alvin thumped the bed. "D-Dave!" Tears brimmed in his eyes. "I've got to do that talent show!" He cried louder as a few tears soaked his chestnut fur. "I've got to" He mewed.  
Dave looked at Alvin in bewilderment and sighed. He could tell Alvin was sick ,cause Alvin never cried. He pressed a knuckle to Alvin's forehead. "You're burning up. I tell you what, if I take your temperature and it is fine, you can go to school. If it's bad, you need to stay home. Okay?"  
Alvin sniffled as a last tear dried on his fur. "Okay"  
He watched as Dave disappeared downstairs. . .

"Simon, Theodore?" Dave asked as he saw his two chipmunk.. Dare he say it? _sons_ at the bottom the stairs with their bags on their shoulders.  
"Yes Dave?" They both said simultaneously.  
"Alvin won't be coming to school today, I don't think. Sorry, I've been a while persuading him. He- he won't be doing the talent show with you later."  
Simon and Theodore's mouths dropped open.  
"Fine." Muttered Simon. "If Alvin isn't going to school, I'm not." He retaliated, sitting on the floor with crossed arms.  
Theodore joined him.  
"Guys!" Dave pleaded. "It's enough with a bratty Alvin, I don't need you two being bratty either!"  
Simon's face crumpled, guilty. "Okay." He sighed. "We'll drop out."  
Dave nodded. "That's the way. Sit Tight for Miss Miller?" He asked, turning SpongeBob SquarePants on the telly before taking a digital thermometer from the shelf and walking back upstairs.

When he got upstairs he noticed Alvin was asleep.  
He smiled and walked in, not bothering to awaken Alvin. He simply popped the thermometer into Alvin's mouth, before tiptoeing out and beginning to call Miss Miller. Dave panicked when he saw there was a voicemail from her on his phone and wondered whether something was wrong; could she pick up Simon and Theodore? If she couldn't he'd have to call Toby and he knew that none of the chipmunks or chipettes were.. _keen_ on him. He gulped and pressed play.  
'_Hey Dave! Brittany won't be coming to school today; she's sick. I'll still take Alvin Simon and Theodore to school though. Is it okay if you look after her? I'll bring her up after dropping off dear Alvie, Simon and Theo. Sorry, I know you're busy, but I have errands to run'  
_Dave sighed in relief and ran back into Alvin's bedroom and gently plucked the thermometer from Alvin's mouth and read it.  
It simply read 'HI' and Dave bit his lip. He gently shook Alvin awake and looked at him, slightly guilty.  
"D- Dave? School?" Alvin asked, then paused as a ripple of pain ran through him. "Ouch, My Head…" He whispered, nearly crying.  
Dave bit his lip again. "I'm sorry Alvin.. You're not going to school today." He kept his teeth latched to his lip as Alvin's face crumpled.  
Alvin blinked hard and then stared at Dave, anger glinting in his eyes.  
There was an agonising wait for Dave, and then…

…"ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" Alvin sneezed, landing himself with a thump on the floor.  
He looked at Dave and they both cracked up laughing.  
"Pretty Impressive, Al." Dave said, smiling. "Oh, I forgot. Brittany won't be going to school either. She's sick too. And she's resting here, so at least you won't be alone."  
Alvin nodded. "Yeah , That's good. I bet she's bummed she's missing ou.." Alvin stopped and coughed loudly and quite continuously. "I bet she's bummed she's missing out on the talent show too." Alvin continued, before coughing again.  
"You get some rest before Brittany comes, ok?" Dave said, helping Alvin scramble into bed.  
"But I don't want sleep. I've had enough of sleep." Alvin said, but to his disappointment, he yawned again.  
"See." Dave said. "I'm going to call Miss Miller and make breakfast for the boys. Want any?"  
"Not right now." Alvin said quietly, nestling his head into the blankets.

Dave managed a smile and strolled out of the room with his phone glued to his ear. He recorded a message, saying:  
'_Hey 'Miss Miller'. Don't worry, Alvin's a bit under the weather too. Simon and Theo are okay though. Alvin's happy to have Brittany over, as long as you need. Bye!'_ He sent it and walked downstairs.  
Almost immediately he smelt toaster waffles and syrup. He wandered into the kitchen and found it drenched with syrup, squirty cream on every surface saying 'Theo wuz here', Theodore with a plate, a toaster with waffles roasting and Simon ready to jump on the toaster pedal-thing.  
Their faces froze when they saw Dave standing with his hands in his jean pockets, lip wobbling slightly.  
Simon stared at Theodore and nodded his head.  
Dave came closer and found he was just staring at a burning toaster waffle and a wobbling plate. He steadied the plate and huffed as he began to look for a missing Simon and a missing Theodore.  
"Simoooooooooooooooooon? Theooooooooooooodoreeeeeeeeee?" Dave tried not to yell.

Meanwhile Simon and Theodore were watching this from a crack in a kitchen cupboard where they were hiding.  
"Is the coast clear?" Whispered Theodore.  
"Sssh!" Simon hissed and leant in closer. "I think he's just looking for us." He leant in further and the cupboard door opened with a bang. Both chipmunks fell out and landed in a pile of sticky golden syrup.  
"Ugh." Simon said. "Now you owe me"  
Theodore blinked and just offered Simon a nervous smile.  
Simon just rolled his eyes before he heard a car pulling up outside.  
He pulled Theodore close to him. "Quick! Miss Miller! Run!" They hopped through the window as Dave walked in. He heard a knock at the door and in walked Miss Miller with Brittany on her shoulders. Brittany had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and was still in her nightclothes. She sniffled, wiping her nose.  
"Woah, she must have a fever." Dave said when he saw her. "Just like Alvin."  
Miss Miller smiled sympathetically.  
Dave looked around, suddenly puzzled. "Hey, did Simon or Theo pass you outside? I remember they ran off when I came in the kitchen earlier.." He watched as Brittany and Miss Miller shook their heads and he shrugged.  
"I'll take Brittany then..?" He asked, taking Brittany gently from Miss Miller's arms.  
She stretched in Dave's arms and wiped her nose with the back of a paw.  
"I'll leave you to it then." Said Miss Miller, beginning to walk out. "Tell little Alvie I said hi and get well soon! You too Brittany, sweetie."  
She got to the door but then two eager faces met her.  
"Hi Miss Miller" The two eager faces (Who happened to be Simon and Theodore) chirped.  
Miss Miller smiled and bent down to their level, giving them both a lipsticky kiss on their chubby cheeks, much to Simon's disdain.  
"Ready for school dearies?" She asked. They both nodded eagerly and she patted the backpacks on their backs and laughed, escorting them to her car.  
"Bye Dave!" Dave heard two voices holler. He laughed, and since he could not go to the door to see them (For he had Brittany in his arms and she was asleep; plus he didn't want to make her condition any worse) he stood by the window and shouted, "Bye Guys! Have A Nice Day!"

"Hey Jeanette! Hi Eleanor!" Simon and Theodore greeted happily as they got in the car.  
"Hey!" Both girls greeted simultaneously.  
"No Alvin today huh?" Eleanor asked, swinging her feet  
Simon shook his head while Theodore hung his head.  
"It's okay, Brittany isn't in school today either" Jeanette consoled the boys. "She's Icky Sicky!"  
Both boys snickered, then nodded.  
"Brittany's staying with Dave for the day. Along with Alvin." Simon said, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose.  
"Alvin's Icky too!" Giggled Theodore.  
Everyone laughed with him.  
"Hey ,Simon?" Eleanor asked when the noise went down.  
"Mhm?" He asked.  
"What's that gooey stuff on your elbow?" She asked.  
He looked at it. "Oh, that's syrup. Honestly. I fell in a pile of it." He then comically tried to lick it off, which had Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette rolling about.  
"Theodore, lick it off." Simon asked after many attempts, slightly annoyed.  
Theodore licked it off, then stopped.  
"Mmphh Mppphf!" He said.  
"What?" Everyone asked. He climbed onto Simon's knee and launched himself to the window. "Miss Miller!"  
Everyone in the car launched into action, seatbelts on, bags on the floor.

Miss Miller got in and slid on her own seatbelt, before a rearing engine sounded and they drove off.  
"What do we do!" Jeanette hissed to Simon as they were driving. "We Can't do the talent show ourselves, that would be mean!"  
"I know!" Simon hissed back. "But I don't know what to do! We're going to need a plan!"  
They stayed silent for a while, brows furrowing as they all went deep in thought.  
Finally, Simon sighed. "I **WILL** think of something guys. At break meet me on the 'C' shaped bench. I'll have a plan by then. Promise"  
He held out his littlest finger for a pinkie promise. The rest of the chipettes (And the one other chipmunk) grinned and held out their fingers, pinkie promising with Simon and every other chipmunk and chipette in turn.

Back in the house Dave carried the sleeping Brittany upstairs as he didn't want to wake her.  
He decided to put her in Alvin's room. He slipped inside and noticed a now-sleeping Alvin snuggled down in the blankets and his tail acting as a blanket too.  
Her pop-up bed was already set up and propped against a wall next to Jeanette's and Eleanor's in case they had a sleepover with the 'munks or were being looked after.  
He pulled it out and undid the latches on it and it slid down but landed on his foot. Dave bit his lip and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He toppled backwards but managed to steady himself and keep a grip on Brittany at the same time.  
He reckoned that if Alvin had woken and saw him nearly falling over, Alvin would fall over laughing too.  
Dave set up the blankets and placed Brittany in and tucked her in. She hummed to herself contentedly and Dave smiled at her and then smiled at Alvin too.

"Okay, here you go guys!" Miss Miller said as she pulled up outside the chipmunks and the chipettes school and got out the car.  
"What is she doing?" Hissed Simon to Theodore.  
"I Don't know. Give me a boost Si-Si!"

Simon Rolled his eyes. "Okay. In Three, two one.. Simon shut his eyes as Theodore sped past the two chipettes and jumped on Simon's knee like a springboard.  
He jumped again and he managed to see through the window.  
"Humm.." Theodore said, peering closer ."It's just money for our dinners, and the car keys to open the door."  
Suddenly Theodore jumped back in alarm as the window 'moved away' from him and he jumped so far back he landed in Simon's lap.  
"Its Okay Theodore, She just opened the door." Simon soothed.  
Miss Miller laughed. "Sorry, Theo sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay, Miss Miller." replied Theodore obediently.  
Miss Miller smiled, her red lipsticky-lips cracking a little, and rubbed his head affectionately.  
"Hey! Where's my head rub!" Simon joked. Miss Miller laughed again and rubbed Simon's head too. He smiled and closed his eyes in happiness.  
Miss Miller checked her watch and got the chipmunks and chipettes out of the car. "You 'munks and 'ettes better go now." She gave each individual chipmunk and chipette a hug and a head rub and waved them off.  
"Bye guys!" She laughed as they flew off to their classes, Theo and Simon in one direction, Jeanette and Eleanor in another.  
Miss Miller sighed and took out her phone. She decided to text Dave.  
'Hi Dave.. Dropped the 'munks and 'ettes off at school. Thought I'd let you know.' She pressed send determinedly.

Toss. Turn. Toss. Turn. Groan.  
No, Alvin wasn't having a nightmare. It was a little more.. _annoying_ than that.  
Alvin sighed as his eyes fluttered open. He muttered something untellable under his breath and began to get out of bed with his eyes still closed, not noticing a cosy sleeping Brittany in her own pink bed a few footsteps away from him.  
All he concentrated on was getting this trip overwith. He shivered at the coldness and pulled a red fleece blanket around his shoulders and sneezed.  
Alvin trudged out the door and turned down the hall to the bathroom. He threw his fleecey blanket behind him as soon as he got outside the door.  
He yawned and wandered inside.  
When he did what he had to do he yawned once again. He splashed icy cold water onto himself and his head shot up, he was now awake  
Still drained, Alvin wandered back to his room.  
He yawned, out of boredom and got into bed, not tired anymore. Alvin hesitated about going downstairs but Dave would most probably nag him if he did.  
Then his eyes fixated on Brittany's bed not far away from his. Unaware to he, Brittany had sprawled out underneath her duvet. To Alvin, it just looked like Brittany's bed had been set up and she wasn't here yet. So, he decided to jump on her bed.  
He sneezed quietly and got out of his own bed, crawling over to the pop up and stood on it. His weight, combined with Brittany's was a little heavy for the bed and it creaked.  
But Alvin, being Alvin, sick or not, didn't care and began to jump. And jump. And jump. Suddenly, a lump (Brittany's head) shot up and groaned loudly at him. Alvin didn't notice and jumped higher, until he begun to feel a little sick. The lump groaned again annoyed and this time Alvin heard it loud and clear. He screamed loudly, "MONSTER! DAVE,THERE'S A MONSTER!" He had a coughing fit and screamed again, Which set 'the lump' off.  
"Monster! Where!" It screeched at Alvin.  
But Alvin was off like a shot, back in the comfort of his own bed. He watched warily as 'The lump' took her blanket off and he blushed a bit scarlet under his fur when he realized that it was Brittany.  
H- Hi Brittany.." He said, offering her a nervous grin.  
"Was that you? Jumping on Me?" Brittany said, frowning. She stopped and sneezed, which made Alvin laugh, but as soon as he saw her unchanged expression he shut up for a few seconds.  
"U-uh Listen I.."  
Brittany's features softened and she grinned, wiping a tear from her eye. "That was priceless! Your Face!" She started to laugh, but stopped when she saw Alvin staring at the wall, eyes narrowed and a frown to put herself to shame.  
"Sorry.." She muttered, suddenly feeling guilty.

Alvin mimicked Brittany's movement a while ago, wiping a tear from his own eye and laughing.  
"Hey!" Brittany said, throwing Theodore's teddy at Alvin. "It's not funny when you do it!"  
Alvin laughed all the more and picked up his pencil case nearby. He aimed and threw it with ease. It sailed through the air and skimmed Brittany's hair.  
She laughed and coughed.  
Alvin was just staring at her with an evil smile as his pencil case hit the radiator millimetres away from Brittany. It rebounded and hit her in the back.  
"Ow!" She cried. She threw a tennis ball back at Alvin while his back was turned but her plan fell apart when it hit the floor with a loud and sickening thud.  
"Uhgh Oh.." Brittany said, her nose bunged up.

The pair held their breath as Dave flew up the stairs and into the room, losing breath. "What WAS that!" He scolded.  
"Sorry Dave." Both kids muttered and hung their head. He sighed.  
"Its Fine." He said after a while. "By the way, what were you screaming about, Alvin? Monster?"  
Alvin's cheeks went red under his fur. "Nothing, David, dear." He said.  
Brittany snickered.  
Dave stared at Alvin, frowning. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Alvin broke out into a smile, and Dave couldn't help smiling either.  
"How you guys feeling? Last question." Dave asked.  
Alvin coughed. "I feel.." He stopped and coughed again for a long time. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up, and I got a cold"  
Dave nodded. "If you are gonna 'throw up' tell me. That's what I'm here for." He turned toward Brittany, who had the blankets up to her shoulders. "What about you, Brittany?"  
"I - I think I've got a cold. I don't feel like I'm going to throw up or anything." She sneezed.  
Dave nodded. "Okay. Like I said, if you need anything, tell me."  
Both kids nodded.

Back in the school it was second lesson, English. Simon sighed and stared out of the window. Usually he loved English because his teacher loved to hear stories and Simon was an expert at making them up, unlike Alvin.  
Jeanette and Eleanor were in the same class as him today, but none of them were paying attention. Simon propped his head onto his elbow and tried to think. He went into a daydream but his teacher, Miss Montgomery was trying to talk to him.  
"Simon Seville, what is the answer?" She asked.  
Simon 'awoke' from his daydream. "Oh Pants!" He said, because he was interrupted from the beginning of his plan.  
The whole class broke out into giggles.  
"Pants, mister Seville? I am not impressed."  
"Uh, no, listen!" He tried to say.  
"MISTER SEVILLE! Get to the back of the class NOW!"  
Simon sighed and walked to the back of the class and sat down in a seat. Out of sight of Miss Montgomery he grinned when he realized he was sitting with Jeanette on one side of him and Eleanor on the other side of him.  
"Psst!" Eleanor hissed. "Plan?"  
Simon sighed. "I got nothing. You need to help me here!"  
Jeanette propped herself up. "I'll think of a plan too, I promise!"  
Simon grinned as the bell rang for break. He met up with Theodore in the hall, and suddenly he had a bright idea.  
He whispered into Theodore's ear. "This is the plan - make sure you tell Jeanette and Eleanor!"  
Theodore listened carefully as Simon whispered in his ear, warm breath on his neck.  
Theodore nodded eagerly when the last whisper was said.  
"I will!" Theo giggled. Simon watched as Theodore dashed down the hall passing students and disappeared down another corridor.  
Simon laughed and leant against the wall and took out his mobile phone.  
He slit his eyes and began to text Jeanette.  
'Hey - change of plan. Theo's coming to tell you it. I'm engaging part one momentarily.' He texted out and sent it.  
Then he casually and obviously put his phone to his ear and began speaking loudly to his 'friend' (Really just the blank menu screen of his nokia)  
Suddenly, Miss Montgomery sped down the corridor with another teacher Simon had never seen before.  
"There he is, Lu!"  
Simon's heart practically sank to the floor. Of course, the perfect flaw in his plan - Miss Montgomery and Mrs Cutforth - Lulu Cutforth to the teachers. Why hadn't he thought of this? They would - In fact, he didn't even _want _to think of what they would do.  
And as much as he didn't want to do it - he'd feel like a chicken - he ran as fast as he could to the one place they wouldn't catch him. The one place that they wouldn't dared look in fear of being accused of 'certain' things and also losing their jobs.

The bathroom.

It was the most obvious hiding place he had ever seen but if it meant he could sing with Alvin it was worth it.  
He turned his head to look at where the teachers were. He saw a flash of brown skirt and a swish of vomit-green cardigan and ran as fast as he could to dodge them.  
Simon sighed as he ran into the bathroom and went in a cubicle and leant against a wall, breathless. He took out his phone and rang Jeanette.  
"Hey" He said breathlessly.  
A distressed Jeanette replied, "Hey, where ARE YOU?"  
"There's a big change of plan. I- it was all going well until I messed up. I'm in the bathroom now." He stopped as he heard an uncertain 'Eww' from Jeanette and laughed nervously. "I'm not _doing_ anything - I just couldn't start this plan with two eagle eyes ready to stick me in detention."  
There was a silence on the line and Simon felt a bit guilty.  
Then he heard a loud breath from the phone.  
"This is it!" Jeanette suddenly said, scaring Simon and making him jump. His phone fell out of his hands directly toward the toilet.  
Simon swooped toward it and it landed in his hands. He peered at it and realized Jeanette was still on the line.  
"What?" Simon asked urgently.  
"Get in detention. You won't have a detention - you'll get sent to Ms Rubin - and she's your ticket to saving the show for Alvin and Brit!"  
Simon smiled. "Oh, you star!" He squealed. "Thanks, bye!"  
Simon heard a thud on the end of the line. He scowled and looked at his phone, bewildered.  
Unbeknownst to him, Jeanette had fainted at the prospect of Simon calling her a star. He shrugged it off and walked outside, phone to his ear. He was trying the 'oh look I'm on my phone I shouldn't be' approach.  
He watched coolly as a brown blot became a _taller_ brown blot. Then it slowly became a very angry French teacher.

Simon's French teacher.

"You, come with me, oui oui?" She asked, pulling on his arm.  
Simon snickered.  
'_Oui Oui'.. pff that's funny."_ He thought, then snickered.  
"Hey Miss.. Heh.."  
She stared at him. "What now, Simon?"  
Simon blinked, trying not to laugh. "Th- there's a toilet over there miss..!" He laughed a little.  
The French teacher - who happened to be called Mademoiselle Johanssen - scowled.

"No funny business, Mister Seville, oui? I get ze joke, but zere is nothing funny about detention, is there not?"  
Simon's heart stopped. Detention.. With _her?_ Okay now this plan was turning inside out.  
He was walked through his French classroom and sat down at a table, tracing each piece of graffiti inscribed into the desk -no matter how rude it was- with his finger.  
Simon's head jerked up when he sensed Mademoiselle sitting in a seat opposite him.  
"Planner, please." She sharply said.  
Simon sighed as he pulled a slightly torn in-some-places planner out of his bag.  
"You won't tell Dave will you?" Simon asked her, voice wobbling slightly.  
She sighed deeply and flicked through his planner to a yellow 'detention' section. There were five detention sections alone - but there was not a single mark on them.  
The teacher cocked her head to the side in thought, chewing on her pen.  
She finally sighed and closed the planner before handing it back to him. "No. No I will not tell Dave. I have decided, Simon, to not give you detention - on one condition."  
"What is that, Mademoiselle?  
He watched as the young French teacher looked in her rucksack and pulled out.. Simon's auto-biography!  
Simon's mouth dropped open, showing a row of pearly white teeth. "I- Is that my auto biography?"  
Mademoiselle laughed. "Oui!. My daughter Chloe is a big fan of you. She would just adore your autograph! If you, sign your autograph for her, you are completely off the hook."  
Simon grinned. "My pleasure, Mademoiselle!"  
He took her pen and wrote inside,

'To Chloe:  
Salut!  
Thanks for being a fan - of moi! Hope I get to meet you in person at my next concert.  
With love,  
Simon Seville.'  
X

He signed his signature and smiled at it before giving the signed book back to the French teacher.  
"Ahh, thank you Simon. She is going to love this! Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Simon's ears pricked up. "Uh, there is one thing…"  
The French teacher smiled. "Oui? Out with it!"  
"Well.. Today there's going to be the talent show, and Me, Alvin, and Theodore were going to sign up. But unfortunately Alvin is sick and we wont sign up without him. I need to talk to Ms Rubin to see if she will reschedule it for another day. Not to mention our half sisters want to sign up too but one of them, Brittany is also sick."

The French teacher scratched her neck. "Oh.. I'm sorry Simon.. I really could help.. But me and Ms Ruben aren't on speaking terms.  
"It's okay." Simon said, putting his planner into his backpack and standing up.  
Mademoiselle watched knowingly as Simon trudged out with his tail drooping a little to the floor. She sighed to herself as he disappeared outside.

Meanwhile in the house both sick kids were slowly getting their personalities back.  
They _were _still sick, per-se, as they were still sneezing and coughing.  
"I'm soooooo bored!" Said Alvin, staring at the ceiling.  
Brittany stared at Alvin sympathetically. "Me Too.." She sighed, sitting up.  
Alvin suddenly had a bright idea, invisible-light bulb appearing over his head.  
"Mariokart, Brittany?" He asked, getting a bit happier.

She nodded. " 'Kay!"

Alvin smiled. "O- O - ATCHOO!" He said, then blushed a bit pink under his fur.  
Brittany giggled, voice smooth like an angel.  
Both kids managed to toddle out of bed, fleece blankets on their shoulders.  
Alvin had a fierce grin on his face as he reached the stairs. He tied the fleece blanket around his neck (Loosely, It wasn't enough to strangle him) and began to skid downstairs. He was successful - until he reached the bottom step.  
He slipped and fell, ending up _perfectly_ doing the splits.  
He let out a loud squeak of pain, which left Brittany giggling.  
"What's the matter Alvin? Hurt anything?" She held in the laughs and broke out into a wide grin

"No!" Alvin defied, though there was a detectable sound of pain still in his voice. "Like to see you try!"  
"That a challenge I hear, Alvin Seville?" Brittany asked, before coughing for a while.  
"Yes. Yes it is!" Alvin smiled, still in the splits position. He stood up but sneezed which landed him on the floor and he slit his eyes as Brittany pulled her fleece blanket around her much as Alvin had done, and then skidding down the stairs.  
She grinned as she came off the bottom step, not a hair out of place or a bruise visible.  
Alvin's mouth dropped open. Then he slit his eyes and smiled smugly. "Cheat!" Then he sneezed.  
"Nice way to break the moment!" Brittany snickered, running into the sitting room.  
Alvin followed her but they went in different directions; Brittany settled on the cream sofa and Alvin started up Mariokart, before positioning him and a wheel next to Brittany.  
The red clad chipmunk handed her a wheel too.  
Dave came in from the kitchen, hearing the MarioKart music.  
"Hi guys! Feeling better?"  
"A little" They both replied, followed by a vigorous cough from Alvin.  
Dave nodded. "Good. Hey, what was that noise on the stairs?" He asked them. The guy had an inkling that he knew, but he asked anyway.  
Brittany slit her eyes and smiled. "I know! Me and Alvin skid downstairs but Alvin fell and hurt his.." She paused and beckoned for Dave to come closer. He did so and she whispered in his ear.  
Dave looked at Alvin once Brittany had stopped talking.  
"That's gonna hurt a while, bud!"  
Alvin just sniffed.  
Dave smiled inwardly. "Enjoy your game then."  
Both kids nodded and watched as Dave walked back into the kitchen.

The game started with Alvin behind Brittany. Each time he got in front of her, she would speed up. He growled in exasperation but upon hearing this Brittany felt sorry for him, (what with falling from the stair) so she slowed down a little.  
Alvin was now head to head with her. The first race ended with a photo finish, Alvin 2nd and Brittany 1st.  
The kids were about to start the second race when Dave popped his head around the door.  
"Guys, I'm popping out for a while, Miss Miller is going to look after you."  
Alvin and Brittany nodded with angelic grins on their faces. They stayed like that until Dave walked out into the cold and slammed the door.  
"Feeling better?" Brittany asked Alvin.  
"Yep."  
"School?" She asked.  
"Yep!" Alvin replied.  
Both kids threw off their blankets and hurried upstairs.

"What time is it?" Brittany asked, brushing her hair hurriedly.  
"1:00!" Alvin shouted from the bathroom.  
Then he came out and they switched positions, Alvin pulling out his clothes for the show and Brittany entering the bathroom.  
"What are we wearing?" Alvin shouted to Brittany.  
"The sparkly outfits! The other guys ones are gone so I think they took those!"  
Alvin nodded to himself and threw two outfits into two bags, one his and one Brittany's.  
He didn't need any books as the talent show would take up the remaining lessons.  
Just then Brittany came out of the bathroom. "I'll write a note for Miss Miller" She shouted as she ran past Alvin to Simon's desk and ripped a piece of paper from a notebook.  
The note said:

'Gone to school with Alvin - Brittany.'  
Then the 'munk and 'ette ran downstairs and Brittany left the note on the table.  
They ran outside, leaving the Seville household empty.

Back in the school it was just after lunch and everyone was preparing for the talent show in the Drama hall.  
Simon sighed as he linked arms with Jeanette and Theodore, who were also linked up with Eleanor.  
"I give up, guys." He sighed again. "It's all my fault." He was actually nearly on the verge of tears.  
"Its' okay." Eleanor said to him quietly. "We'll drop out."  
"Jeanette frowned. "No, we are not dropping out! What would everyone think? More importantly, what would Alvin and Brittany say?"  
Everyone decided she was right and turned into the Drama Hall.

"Are you sure about this, Alvin?" Brittany asked.  
The munk and ette were inside a small remote controlled airplane, that Alvin had stored in his backpack  
"Surer than sure!" He laughed as he held the remote in his hands and they sailed through the air.

15 minutes later, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were in their outfits and waiting for their names to be called.  
"I'm thinking we should drop out now.." Eleanor said shyly.  
"You're not dropping out without us!" The chipmunks and ettes heard a voice shout behind them.  
Suddenly Alvin and Brittany came in in the airplane - in their outfits too!  
"Alvin! Brittany!" Every other chipmunk and chipette squealed.  
"What are we singing?" asked Alvin.  
"How about 'Lifetime' By Usher?" Jeanette asked. "After all, we were going to sing that anyway."  
The group nodded, before their names were called.

Everyone walked on stage, but all the audience could see were four silhouettes - Simon's, Theodore's, Jeanette's and Eleanor's.  
Then, the curtain came up and two other figures stepped forward - Alvin and Brittany!  
The audience broke out into loud cheers just as the 'munks and 'ettes began to sing.

Simon started off, looking at Jeanette.  
"

I can't let nothing come in between the two of us.  
Cuz it's like your all I need since we've been together. And whenever I'm in need of a little  
love, it's okay for me to open up. But i just can't give my heart to anyone else"

Then Theodore and Eleanor joined in with them  
"Some only come in your life for a season, and stay a while, giving you a reason to take  
temporary and think that it's forever. And you've given me someone that I can believe in. I  
know that there will be times we can't come to an agreement. But i know we'll figure out the  
up's and down's. Tell me are you willing to take a chance? Baby if so…"

Then Alvin took hold of Brittany's hand. He was still sick but hoped no one would notice. Then he began to sing too.  
"We go, We go  
Let me put you in my hands  
Come on, Come on  
I wanna be your man  
Let's do it right  
So that's you'll be with me a lifetime  
She'll know and I know  
Don't think that I'm talkin crazy  
Your mama and my mama want some grand babies tonight  
Want you to be with me a lifetime"

Then Simon stepped forward and sang alone.  
"I used to think it was hopeless and I should just give it up. But I couldn't stop until I  
found myself a good girl to be in love. I checked every state and city and looked all around  
the world. And I'm proud to say that my search ends here. Cuz your one in a million to me and I can't let you go"

Then just the girls sang.  
"Some only come in your life for a season, and stay a while, giving you a reason to take  
temporary and think that it's forever. And you've given me someone that I can believe in. I  
know that there will be times we can't come to an agreement. But i know we'll figure out the  
up's and down's. Tell me are you willing to take a chance? Baby if so…"

Then Just the boys sang.  
"Listen  
Seasons are truly meant to chance  
However love can be the reason you fall  
And when you find that special someone  
You will be willing to give them a lifetime  
I love you and I choose you  
Follow me"

And finally everyone,  
"Some only come in your life for a season, and stay a while, giving you a reason to take  
temporary and think that it's forever. And you've given me someone that I can believe in. I  
know that there will be times we can't come to an agreement. But i know we'll figure out the  
up's and down's. Tell me are you willing to take a chance? Baby if so…!"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as the munks and ettes held hands and bowed.  
Half an hour later Ms Ruben came on stage holding an envelope.  
"Okay, We've chosen a winner. It is..

The crowd held their breath, as did the chipmunks and chipettes, who were still on stage.

"THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES!"  
There were cheers all around of ' ALVIN! SIMON! THE-O-DORE! And also 'BRITTANY! JEANETTE! EL-EA-NOR!'  
The kids laughed as someone came on stage and carried them away, still cheering.

"Dave.. I feel sick!" was the first thing Dave heard when it hit 3:00.  
He walked into the kitchen and saw six pale chipmunks standing near him.  
They sneezed in turn but realized that Dave looked angry.  
"Alvin, Brittany.. I had a call from Miss Miller. She said you left her a note saying you left for school? WHY?"  
"Give them a rest, Dave." Simon sneezed. "We did win"  
Dave sighed. "Fine. But Alvin, you're grounded, and Brittany I'm telling Miss Miller."  
All Dave got was six sneezes in reply.


End file.
